


Portrait  of Love

by PaperPrince



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Photography, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's leaving but not without a picture to remember Sherlock by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait  of Love

“Don’t you trust me?” John asks staring at Sherlock who was currently perched on their bed fully naked save for his dressing gown.

“That’s not it; I know you wouldn’t let anyone else see. I just don’t see the point of doing this without my clothes on.” 

John sighs and puts down the camera freeing his hands so he can pull Sherlock into his arms. Kissing his neck gently John explains. “Because you’re beautiful and you’re mine and because I need to have something of you with me or else I’ll go mad while I’m away.”

“Yes but, well, isn’t rather indecent having me pose in the nude?” Sherlock asks wrapping his arms around John and turning his head so as to meet John’s lips in a messy kiss.

“That’s rather the point dear.” John tells him kissing his jaw.

“Oh” Exclaims Sherlock realisation dawning. “But why would you want a picture of me now?” Questions Sherlock feeling rather self-conscious having recently had the twins.

John nuzzles Sherlock’s cheek, bringing his mouth up to murmur in his beloved’s ear. “I can’t believe you sometimes. Honestly how can you be shy about doing this when I’ve explored every of inch of you and kissed every piece of you?” 

“Please let me do this Sherlock. Let me take a picture.” John begs his voice low and pleading.

“Alright.” Sherlock agrees, a devilish smirk growing on his features as an idea comes to him. 

“But you’ll have to do something for me in return…” Sherlock says, his hands slipping down to grab John’s firm bare arse.


End file.
